With the development of the communication technique and the wireless Internet technique, applications supporting mobile traffic through a terminal such as a mobile terminal are getting more and more popular. A user may access the Internet such as the mobile Internet, for example, through a mobile terminal, to search for information, publish and download songs, initiate instant messaging communication, and play Internet game or the like.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a configuration of a conventional system for accessing the mobile Internet. As shown in FIG. 1, the system includes a mobile terminal, a first server such as a mobile server (cluster), a second server such as a telecom server (cluster), and a third server such as a wireless application protocol (WAP) server. At first, the mobile terminal generates a webpage access-request based on a webpage to be accessed, and transmits the generated webpage access-request to the mobile server. The mobile server receives the webpage access-request from the mobile terminal and then performs a predetermined process on the webpage access-request according to an access policy set in advance. The predetermined process includes, For example, determining whether or not the mobile terminal is allowed to access the webpage and transmitting the webpage access-request to a corresponding telecom server if such webpage access-request is allowed. The telecom server transmits the received webpage access-request to the WAP server. In response to the received webpage access-request, the WAP server attaches corresponding webpage information (WAP webpage content) to the response to the webpage access-request and transmits the response to the mobile terminal via the telecom server and the mobile server.    After receiving the response to the webpage access-request, the mobile terminal parses the response to obtain the WAP webpage content and then present the obtained webpage content to the user.
In the system above, the mobile terminal communicates with the mobile server wirelessly. The mobile server serves as a gateway to filter the received webpage access-requests. There are wired or wireless connections between the mobile server, the telecom server and the WAP server.
In the conventional mobile Internet accessing system, the mobile server connects to the telecom server through a wireless or wired channel. If a network failure, such as network congestion between operators, connection interruption, the mobile server entering maintenance or being overloaded, or the mobile server blocking the mobile terminal from accessing the network according to a predefined access policy, occurs between the mobile server and the telecom server, the access-request may be failed and a message indicating that the network service is currently not available (503) and including a possible reason for the failure may be returned. The reason may be, for example, a temporary failure to connect to the target website temporarily failing to be connected to, the server entering maintenance or being overloaded, and the server unable to support the function being requested, and so on. Even if the mobile terminal retransmits a webpage access-request is ted, the same message that the service is currently not available (503) may be received. This not only reduces the operating reliability of the mobile Internet access system but also takes more time for the user to access the Internet, thereby deteriorating user experience of accessing mobile Internet.